


Transformers Overdrive

by Fyrestrike0623



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: 80s cheese, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrestrike0623/pseuds/Fyrestrike0623
Summary: The movie maximum overdrive but with transformers and the evil comet.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day just like any other day. Carol Anne was working at her job at the gas station helping to pump gas. The sky was free if clouds as she watches cars go by waiting to fill up a customer if they come by. She listens to the radio as the host talks about a meteor heading over the earth in a few hours and the Autobots were watching it closely.  
The Decepticons were also monitoring the meteor to use it as an energy source. People were having lunch, and chatting in the gas station as something began to go very wrong. She watched the car with an Autobot symbol hit, and kill a man she shrieked as seekers start circling the gas station like vultures. 

Optimus was leading the pack as they circle the gas station as people run into the building as cars try to hit them. Carol Anne looks up seeing a mass displaced Megatron running towards the gas station construction trucks chasing him. “Come on get a move on,” she screamed at him as he made it inside. His cooling fans whirring at high speeds struggling to cool him off.  
“What is going on out there, and who are you, ” she asked the Decepticon leader as he sits down to cool himself off. “I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons and I know what's going on, ” he said gruffly as he looks her over.” My name is Carol Anne strange occurrence for a meeting huh, ” she said wearing a jumpsuit to her waist with a blue tank top on. 

“It was that damn meteor it was bringing things to life like regular cars, and then when my forces and the Autobots transformed they were soon under the control of the meteor, ” he said finally cooling down. “Do you know how long the meteor will be over the earth, ” she said worriedly. The boss brings guns and a rocket launcher up from the basement. Carol Anne looks surprised and intrigued as he hands her a shotgun.  
“Is there a way to transform them back without killing them, ” Carol Anne said as her coworkers listen to him. “ There is but I will be hard we are going to have to flip them over and-” Megatron was cut off as what looked to be jazz is rolled over and transforms back. “ Yo man what gives ugh my aching processor, ” Jazz looked hearing Carol Anne and Megatron rushing to him as they get him up and mass displaces him to get him inside. 

“That is a really crazy man a meteor controlling us in our alt mode, ” Jazz said looking skeptical. “ I saw the red Lamborghini hit and kill a man Jazz, ” Carol Anne said looking at him. Megatron began to talk more, “Shockwave had interrupted the signal from the meteor he said if we were to transform it might cause a reaction with the meteor.” “ He was right but we need to do something or else-, ” she was cut off as a gun on one of the cars fires into the station everyone was okay. “I think they want us to fill them up with gas,” she said as the steps outside to fill up every car, and the jets fill up with special fuel. Carol Anne finishes and grabs the gun running back inside. “What do we do now we can't keep staying here also how long is this meteor here for, ” Carol Anne asked as she looked at the people in the station.

The people were crying, some drinking, and some sleeping as the cars circle the building like sharks. “I'm not too sure I think it was a week or so.., ” Jazz said unsure of himself. “ A week, ” she keeps a hushed tone, “We can't stay here we are gonna run out of food look if we can get at least Optimus transformed back we can maybe have a shot.” She said looking at Megatron and Jazz. Megatron heaves a sigh as he stood up, “She is right we would have a better shot if Optimus was here with us.” Jazz stretches, “I know but we need a plan to do this.” Carol Anne had an idea she just needs a few people to make it work. “Okay everybody me, Jazz, and Megatron are going to go back to their normal height and try to get Optimus back to normal, but we need a few volunteers to distract the cars stay near the tire mountain and the doors of the gas station so you can run in okay, ” she said hoping to get volunteers. 

A few people raise their hands and weapons as they follow the plan. The cars were distracted as they successfully flip optimus over and get him transformed. Optimus is shifted to human size as they rush him inside Megatron and Jazz gets the other humans inside and safe. “ One more bot down, ” Carol Anne said as she sips her water.” It was going to be a long night Carol Anne had curled up next to Megatron as he had ultimately also fallen into recharge. Optimus and Jazz were taking watch.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol Anne wakes up to the sound of yelling. “Stop yelling what is going on, ” she said still sleepy and confused. It seems some people wanted to leave and some were hogging food. “Look we need to share food there is a supermarket a few blocks from here if I and the bots can find food we can survive the here until this meteor passes alright,” She said as the people calm down and cook what food we have. She eats and grabs her weapon as her and the bots sneak out some men making noise to distract them. They follow her as they make it to the store. “ Shit, I didn't think the parking lot would be full of cars, ” she said softly looking at the bots, “could you help to get me into the store, ” she said looking to them.

She had never seen so much car carnage as she watches them being utterly destroyed. They got into the store stocking up on food water and anything else they needed. Carol Anne looks out making sure the coast is clear. “Seekers they followed us how could I forget about them, ” she said face palming her self sighing. Carol Anne heard a noise in the back of the store, “stay here,” she said walking towards the noise and drawing the gun on the person. “Waugh please don't hurt me g-golly, ” he snorted. “ Sheldon what are you doing here, ” Carol Anne said with concern as she lowers her weapon. “ Carol Anne,” he uses his inhaler, “am I happy to um *gulp* see you ooh.” Carol Anne sighs, “You're coming with me Sheldon come on we have to get back to the gas station, ” she said bringing him towards the bots.

“ Hey guys this is Sheldon, Sheldon this is Optimus, Jazz, and Megatron, ” she said looking at the sky. “ I have a plan how good can you guys throw, ” she said smirking. “ The plan is to take them down by hitting them with balls of car debris and transforming them.” She said spying some balls of cars. “ Who will be the bait, ” Optimus says looking at her very concerned but he knew the answer. “ I will be the bait I learned a lot from my father, ” she said looking at Sheldon. “ Sheldon I need you to stay here with the stuff we gathered for the others at the gas station okay, ” she said as she sprints out into the parking lot as the seekers dive and shoot. Optimus hits Skywarp good and catch him transforming him. Jazz hits Thundercracker and catches him and transforms him. Megatron got Starscream sending him reeling towards Carol Anne. 

She dodges cutting her arm as Megatron transforms him back. She hisses loudly as she rushes into the building to clean the wound. “And that's what happened to you, ” Optimus said catching them up to speed. Carol Anne cleans and sutures the cut closed and badges it up.“I'm good guys let's finish up and get back to the station, ” she said as they fill up bags with supplies and head back to the station. Carol Anne hands out food, water, and blankets. Sheldon stands with the bots, “Isn't *snort* she the greatest she is a goddess, ” Sheldon said the bots look at him then to her. “Whoa little man you got that love thing rough,” Jazz said looking at him. “Women are strong among humans birthing life, keeping people calm amazing, ” Optimus said looking at the bots outside. “ I have underestimated these human females, ” Megatron said as he sat in his seat. “ She amazing, and hot ugh I'm just a nobody *snort*, ” Sheldon said as another guy talks to her.

“ Well well well, if it isn't wheezy, ” a jock said as his friends get close to him. “ It's Sheldon actually, ” he said weakly. “I don't care squirt stay away from my girlfriends, ” he was stopped by a smack to the back of the head. “ Enough Hank leaves Sheldon alone, ” Carol Anne said looking at him. “ Right now we need to get along, and I told you I'm not your girl, ” she smirks, “I like machines better they don't act like a jerk and they get ya a little dirty.” “ Carol Anne you one crazy girl, ” Jazz whistles suggestively, “thanks Jazz, ” she said smiling. Carol Anne walks into the garage for some silence. “ I see you also wanted some quiet huh Megatron, ” Carol Anne said sitting beside him. “Hmm what was that line about?, ” Megatron said looking at her with a raised brow. “ Oh just something to keep the boys thinking, ” she laughs, “ Momma always said it's best to keep them boys guessing than to have them know your secrets.”

“ Humans are very strange creatures, ” Megatron said as he runs his fingers through her hair. “Well, you're just as strange Megatron, ” allowing herself a moment to relax and melt under his touch. Sheldon watched quietly glaring at Megatron that was his goddess. Carol Anne had fallen asleep in his lap Optimus walks in seeing them relaxing. “Stay quiet she has been through a lot keeping people calm and happy she needs this, ” Megatron said calmly. “She has been working hard getting food and water and even getting us back to normal, ” Optimus said sitting down. “She is one cool girl, ” jazz said sitting on some tires, “she even stitched up her cut arm saw it myself, ” Jazz leans back. “Well she got us back so she can't be all bad, ” Starscream said as the trine rests together. Sheldon heard everything and felt bad for being jealous.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon had gotten cozy with a girl by the name of Sara at the moment was kissing him in there corner of the store. Carol Anne awoke to a scream she rushes into the room as a group of people decides to make a break for it. “ Stop you can’t go out there,” she begs as she watches in horror with the bots who had no time to react. The group didn’t even make it to the gas pumps. Hank got ran over and crushed as a few others panic and gets hit she shakes softly. Carol Anne turns to hug Megatron as she cries, “why did they have to go outside why.” Megatron tries his best to comfort her.

She wipes her eyes and looks at Optimus, “ is there an inventor or scientist out there with those cars that we can awaken next,” she was abruptly cut off by Starscream. “ I will have you know I am a scientist but for this problem you will be needing Wheeljack,” Starscream said with a bit of disgust. “ That is who we need next do you think you can do this Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp,” Carol Anne said as she had a plan but she needed the bots. “Tsk, fine we might as well get that ambulance too,” Starscream said as they exit the building flying above the ground. 

“I’ll keep watch they might need some backup,” Jazz said ready to help at a moments notice. Carol Anne grabs the bots as Sheldon and Sara follow her into the room. “ Optimus and Megatron I need you to help me move some stuff to create a workspace,” Carol Anne said as she looks through some boxes. “ Sheldon, Sara I need to you to find any spare parts or anything to make some sort of communication device or something simple.” Sheldon and Sara look around in boxes and Wheeljack And Ratchet soon enter the room as they are briefed on the situation at hand.

“Wheeljack do you think we could build a simple communications device to see if we can contact anyone not under the control of the meteor,” Carol Anne said as she lays out everything they have. “ I know there are more of you that is what is outside and some of them should be not transformed we need to contact someone, anyone,” she said determination filling her eyes as ratchet removes the bandage to check her arm.

“It looks like you did a pretty good job closing up the wound,” Ratchet remarks re-wrapping her bandage. “I’m sorry, me too,” Ratchet and Wheeljack said a silence hanging over the room like a weight. “I know it's not your fault, but right now we have people in that room who needs our help and I won't let any of them get hurt,” Carol Anne said as they all nod in agreement. “ another scream and talk makes its way into the room a woman named Jamie enters the room with one of the guys.” Oh, shit jack you're alive,” she said helping to lay him on another table as Ratchet takes over.

Sheldon and Wheeljack get to work trying to make a simple device. Carol Anne sits down shaking a bit as the others watch her. “ she has done so much for us,” Sara said as they give her some water and a blanket. Megatron holds her close as she eats a bit his warmth causing her to fall asleep.She had been sleeping for a few hours megatron watching her as she jumps awake sweat rolling down her face she was scared and tired. Megatron and Optimus come to comfort her as she catches her breath. “Are you okay Carol Anne can you hear me,” Optimus asks as Ratchet walks over too. “Huh oh yeah I’m sorry I had a nightmare i guess this is stressing,” she said getting some air as Sara gives her some water. 

“ Keep an eye on her this could cause her ptsd or any other for of stress,” Ratchet said to both Optimus and Megatron as all three look over to watch Carol Anne. She calms down enough to stretch and they get in contact with Shockwave and a bot named Perceptor. “ Perceptor Shockwave we have a situation you were right shockwave when we transform into out alt modes we come under the control of the comet,” Optimus said in a stern voice. “We have been able to break the control of the comet by flipping us over and transforming us back ,” Megatron says roughly. “The humans are in danger many have died from being hit by the others who are circling the gas station,” Carol Anne said stepping up to the screen. “ Is there any easier solution to transform them back these people need help and we can’t stay here four more days waiting it out.” Optimus said a pleading look in his optics.“I have analyzed the energy signatures a ray or short circuit might be able to snap them out of it i can send you the specs,” Shockwave said his one optic glowing as he talked . “ I would love to help but it seems we are locked in the ark the Dinobots are in bot form, and the ark how gone haywire it's trying to kill us i rigged this up to try to find you guys,:” Perceptor said as the other watch from behind them.

“We will keep in touch if anything happens please do not hesitate to ,” Optimus was cut off as the power went out. “ Oh shit i think the power plant stopped working you guys,” Carol Anne said checking the circuit breakers. Nothing flipped on as she tried a few more times. “It looks like we won't be making any calls but at least we got the specs for the gun right Wheeljack,” Carol Anne said hoping they had gotten it. “Yes we did get it before the power went out but i don't have enough parts here to make even one gun, “ Wheeljack said looked sad. “What about the scrap yard up the street if we could get there then we might have enough to build more that one gun,” Carol Anne said looking at everyone. A look of determination on her face as a plan of action unfolds in her mind.


End file.
